


Witch (Harry Potter Fanfiction)

by ariesss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Death, Fanfiction, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Mild Gore, Revenge, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesss/pseuds/ariesss
Summary: A muggle-born being invited in Hogwarts, then being friends with the Golden Trio. Sorted in the Ravenclaw House because of her intelligence. Irish Natalie Jones thought everything is alright and her life would go smoothly but an accident made it all vanish in a blink of an eye.Read the story to know her life.





	Witch (Harry Potter Fanfiction)

Flames.

It engulfed the entire house along with her mother.

‘It was an accident I swear, I didn’t mean to do it.’ Thoughts clouded her mind. 

The fire illuminated her surroundings. The bright red ember reflected in her glassy eyes, making it glow. She want to cry, to scream. But it seems like she can’t feel anything. She’s numb.

Footsteps. She heard footsteps approaching. Her survival instincts kicked in, doing something she shouldn’t have. Reaching her wand beside her, she cast a spell towards the approaching crowd.

“Impedimenta” Bright light emerged from her wand. The spell knocked the people backwards.

Everything seems to stop. It was silent until one shouted.

“A witch!” He exclaimed. People sat up, groaning. Some pointed fingers toward her while screaming words like ‘She uses witchcraft’ or ‘Dark Magic! She’s going to kill us’

Everyone ran. Leaving her alone, behind her is the still burning house. Realizing what she did, she bolted towards the forest. She just broke a law of the Ministry of Magic

‘How did this bloody happen?’ She questioned her self whilst running fast.

Irish Natalie Jones is a normal girl or that was what she thought.

It was a peaceful morning for her and her mother, sitting in their porch with mugs full of hot chocolate on their hands. Enjoying the serene atmosphere whilst sipping the hot beverage.

“What a fine morning.” Her mother, Helena Dianne Jones, commented.

“Indeed it is, mother” was the reply of the eleven year old Irish. As they continued to relax, there was this feeling in the pit of the stomach of Irish. Something like anticipation, she know that there’s something extraordinary that will happen today.

She waited and waited for something to happen. As hours came by, it was already afternoon when there was a sudden knock on the door. 

“Ry, check the door!” Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Hurriedly, she opened the door. There stood an old man in an odd outfit. He has a very long beard, his outfit consist of a dark blue cloak with a hat. He has a wooden staff in his right hand.

“Good afternoon, young lady. May I come in?” asks the old man.

“Uh, yes?” She led him towards the couch, watching him as he shuffled to get comfortable. She also sat by the chair across the old man. Helena came from the kitchen, wiping her hands with the apron that she is wearing.

“To what can I offer you? Mister?” Helena asked politely, for she is speaking to an elderly. Though she is suspicious.

“Oh blimey, I’m Professor Albus Dumbledore. I just want to talk about Irish here attending my school” He chided cheerfully.

“Pardon?” Her mother sat beside her, furrowing her eyebrows by the statement. “What school?”

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to invite her, as you can see I’m the Headmaster of the said school.” 

“Witchcraft? Wizardry? But that is all nothing but fictions.” Her mother exclaimed, not believing anything he had said. Irish sat there, silent but greatly confused of what they are talking about.

‘Witchcraft? I’m not a witch.’ she thought completely baffled. Her eyebrows furrowed, she was thinking deeply that she didn’t realize she blocked out every sound. She didn’t notice her mother waving her hand in front of her face.

“-ish. Irish, Irish!” She snapped out of her daze, looking at her mother who is staring at her, worry dancing in her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Her mother asked

“Yes, just had some thoughts.” She replied, moving her eyes towards Professor Dumbledore, who is smiling brightly. Amusement written all over his face.

“Professor, I have a question.”

“What is it?” 

“Shouldn’t all the students who study in your school should be a witch or some sort?” She stared at him, awaiting an answer.

“Have any weird events happen when you were angry or scared?”

“Yes, sometimes things move without me touching it.” She asked still confused but then after a few seconds her eyes widen.

“So that wasn’t a ghost? It was me?” She question, shocked.

Professor Dumbledore laughed lightly, her mother watched her with adoration. Irish was happy. Really happy.

“Alright then Professor, I give you my permission. Please take care of my daughter.” Helena decided. ‘Nothing could go wrong, right?’

Before Dumbledore left, he gave them a list of the things she needed to buy. He even gave them instructions on how to get to the place, which is Diagon Alley. 

Diagon Alley is a cobblestoned wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. So here they are now, going from shop to shop to find the things she needed. She also have a black cat instead of an owl, for she felt more closer to felines.

She already got her wand from Ollivanders. It was a chestnut wood with a unicorn hair core, 14 ½” and according to Mr. Ollivander, it has an unyielding flexibility. As he said, the wand always picks its master.

September 1 has arrived. Its the first day of school in Hogwarts. As what she and her mother remember, Professor Dumbledore said to go to platform 9 ¾. As they arrived at the train station, they were completely baffled to see that there isn’t any platform there. They even asked people, only to get odd looks. 

Irish was beginning to get sad when suddenly a family of red heads passed by them. They heard snippets of their conversation, including platform 9 ¾. Following them, they stopped by a wall in between platform 9 and 10.

“Now off you go.” The mother said to her children.

“Excuse me.” Helena, asking for their attention. The red head mother turned to Helena.

“First time to Hogwarts, I assume?” The red head asked nicely

“Yes, I’m Helena Jones and here’s my daughter Irish.” Her mother introduced.

“I’m Molly. Molly Weasley, nice to meet the both of you.” She then told them what to do. Irish needs to run to the wall before she get to the actual platform and that was what she did but not before saying her goodbye to her mother.

She ran to the wall, closing her eyes. Instead of banging her head, she felt nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes and in front of her is the train, Hogwarts Express it says.

Heading inside the train, she scanned rooms to find a compartment to reside in. Stopping in one, which only consist of two boys, one had a black hair and he also had a round glasses that looks so fragile. While the other one looks familiar because of its red hair.

Sliding the door opened, catching the attention of the two boys. 

“Can I sit here?” Pulling her luggage closely behind her.

“Of course” came the simultaneous answer of the boys.

Throughout the ride, they kept chatting. She later knew their names, The black haired boy is Harry James Potter while the red head is Ronald Bilius Weasley. Eventually they became friends. There even came a time where a girl name Hermione Granger entered their compartment, asking if they saw the missing toad of her friend. But alas, they didn’t so she left.

When they arrived, they were amazed of, not only of their surroundings but also the school for it looks much more like a castle than a school. They were greeted by a lady, which later they know as Professor McGonagall. 

“Before you get seated, you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin-” I zoned out, staring straight to the wall. I snapped out of it when I see them moving.

Turns out, she instructed us to go to the great hall for the sorting ceremony. Irish followed where the other first years are going, without separating from Harry and Ron. As they arrived at the Great Hall, they saw many older students in four different tables. 

As the sorting begin, Hermione is the first one to be called where she was placed in the Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table burst into cheers as they heard it. Names after names where called.

“Jones, Irish” Professor McGonagall called out.

She walked timidly towards the stool. She was nervous, who wouldn’t be? As the hat was placed in her head, it covered her eyes making her temporarily blind.

“Oh, yes. A Muggle-born. Very smart yet you’re timid at everything you do.” It continued reading her mind and after what seems like forever but only it was just 2 minutes, the Sorting Hat exclaimed.

“Ravenclaw!”

The table on the very far left, burst into cheers. She walked towards them, many students welcomed and congratulated her. Soon enough, Ron was called. It was saying something that only Ron can only hear.

“Gryffindor!” Just like the reaction from her table, the Gryffindor table burst into cheers.

“Potter, Harry” Murmurs and whispering erupted in the great hall. 

‘It really is Harry Potter’

‘I wonder what house would he be in?’

‘Its The-Boy-Who-Lived’

The room was filled with excitement and anticipation. Everybody waited patiently, the hat murmur things that only Harry can hear. Minutes later, it finally came to a decision.

“Gryffindor!” the hat exclaimed

Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and claps. Other Houses was disappointed that Harry wasn’t placed with them. After some announcement, the feast has started. The table was filled with different kinds of food.

Later on, they were led to the Ravenclaw common room, which is located in the Ravenclaw Tower. The deserted Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks; The ceilings was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables , chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble.

It was magnificent to say the least. The entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories are also located in the Tower, beside a statue of who she believe is the founder of the Ravenclaw. She shared room with 4 other girls, that night she slept really well. Though she thought what her mother was doing at the very hour.

‘Is she asleep? Did she ate dinner? Is she lone- of course she is lonely.’ That was the thoughts that plagued her mind. Slowly, she drifted of to the dreamland.

Months have passed when the school started. Mysteries have been unraveled, new spells and knowledge have been taught, and new friends to spend time with. Of course she did not forget about Harry and Ron, they would often bump with each other in the corridor. She even became friends with Hermione, for they always see each other in the library.

Knowledge seems to keep coming into her mind. She didn’t even know that her brain has the ability to keep all of the information at once. Even the older students was impressed by her. Though despite her intelligence, she was also a klutz.

Tripping here, bumping others, breaking stuff and even spilling water in the Great Hall. She sometimes makes a wrong move in doing spells, leading to little accidents.

Summer came and its time to go home. They all walked towards the train, the air is filled with excitement. Students wants to see their relatives, especially their parents. Irish is one of those students. Months being away from her mother, made her sad and a little bit of lonely.

So when she saw her mother waiting patiently, she didn’t hesitate to rush out and engulf her mother into a big, tight hug.

“I missed you, mother” Irish whispered, as her head is buried in the crook of her mother’s neck. If possible, she hug Helena even more tightly.

“I missed you too, dear.” Her mother replied. “Now, why don’t we go home and eat food. I cooked your favorite.” Helena said whilst breaking the tight hug they have shared.

Walking side by side, while holding hands tightly. They trotted towards their humble abode. Weeks have passed since the day Irish came back, she can’t help the itch to practice some spells she have learned in their house.

‘Remember, no magic outside the school’ McGonagall’s warning echoed in her mind. Instead of believing it, she grabbed her wand and practiced a spell that she remembered.

“Incendio”

One minute ago, the candle in front of her lit up. The next thing she know however, she was thrown outside by a sudden force and the whole house is on fire. An ear splitting scream was heard from inside of the house.

‘Mother’ Irish thought. She wanted to move but she can’t. It feels like something is stopping her.

So here she is now, running fast deep inside the forest. After she have chanted a spell towards the people, she ran for she had realized her mistake. Not only are the town folks are after her but it would not be long for the Ministry of Magic to come after her if the news will be out.

She check her back, seeing a crowd of people following her with torches in their hands. She knows that if she get caught, she will die. They will kill her. Even though her legs started aching, she ran faster than before.  
But no matter how fast she ran, they still caught her. The people, not wanting her to cast a spell and hurt them, broke her wand and made her sleep.

Darkness.

It was dark. Opening her eyes, she realized she was tied into a wooden pole. She looked around her, only seeing people staring at her in disgust, fear, hatred and many more. Emotions were swirling in their eyes, she tried to talk but her throat hurts making it impossible.

“You monster!” One of them shouted. It was a man, he was fat. Sweat drench his clothes.

“You killed your own mother.” Another spat. His voice was filled with disgust and hatred. Shouts of agreements and insults were thrown at her. Then she heard someone, someone that made a decision of what will happen to her.

‘Burn her alive’

Tears welled in her eyes, making her vision blurry. Town folks agreed, she keeps shaking her head. But no one paid attention. Woods and twigs were placed at the bottom of the pole, they even poured gas over it. A man started approaching, in his hands was a lit torch.

‘Burn her alive’

‘Burn her alive’

‘Burn her alive’

The town folks kept repeating, it was like a mantra that they kept reciting. Irish’s body trembled. She was scared. No one can help her. Her mother is dead and surely the Ministry and Hogwarts have disowned her already.

The wood started flaming. She screamed in agony making her throat hurt more, the smell of burning flesh can be smelt in air. The people watch how her body began to disintegrate, they listened to her ear-splitting scream, they smelled how her body burned into ashes.

But at the last moment, they heard her say something that made the ends of their hair stand up.

“I WILL COME BACK! REMEMBER THAT!”

As her body burned making it unrecognizable, the people returned to their homes. As if nothing happened.

Not long after, Professors and some Ministry’s came. They stood in shock seeing the body of Irish in the pole. The skin had turned black and it smelled horribly. They were late, too late.

3 years passed, the professors did not forget what happened, though the other students did not know what happened, they can sense something wrong but they did not pry. Ravenclaw students were wondering where Irish is, after all she was known for her intelligence.

Occasionally, some Ravenclaw would ask about her whereabouts, but the professors would not answer or they would divert it into another subject. Irish’s friends were worried. They want to know where she is but no one will answer them.

A cloaked-figure is standing in front of a wood, it was littered with burned marks. Letting out a dark chuckle, the figure took down their hood. There stood Irish Natalie Jones, alive and healthy. Behind her was a thick black smoke, it came from the nearby town.

“I knew I would have my vengeance someday…”

“Revenge is the act of passion, vengeance is an act of justice.”  
-Samuel Johnson

END…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so it's not perfect but I truly hope you would like this. The grammar might also be bad, for English is not my first language. I welcome criticism to further develop my writing skills. (P.S: I might have some wrong details here and there.)
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.


End file.
